


Stumbling into Love

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is different things to different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 2 of [Blind Go](http://blind-go.livejournal.com/).

Love to Akiko was quite different than the idolized fantasy that her year mates clung to. She didn't expect passion or unbridled lust; after all, what did you have left when such powerful emotions slipped away? No. Love, she imagined, was calm and peaceful, like a lake on a clear summer day. It didn't suffocate you with its presence; rather it enveloped you and saved you from drowning. 

Love to Kouyo was a quiet strength he could rely upon and unconditional understanding. It was a safe haven when his world was in chaos. Love was something as tangible as the stones in his hand, and as elusive as achieving the Hand of God alone. Love was something only two people together could achieve. 

In Kouyo, Akiko found peace and comfort. In Akiko, Kouyo found a well of strength and acceptance. Together, they found happiness.


	2. Fantasy and Illusion

She had always pictured herself ending up with Hikaru somewhere down the line. He had always been a constant in her life, someone she was sure would always be around. She never once accounted for the changes life brought with it, and found herself fighting the current as Go and Touya slowly stole Hikaru away from her. She wondered if there was a way to freeze time, to keep him with her, even if it was only as a friend. 

Mitani had always pictured himself alone, with no one but family to care for him. People held no appeal for him; if you didn't help anyone, they wouldn't ask for your help in return. He clung to his belief and believed himself to be happy, until Shindou blew into his life in a rush of laughter and color and friendship. Soon, he found himself in the Go club, playing first board in tournaments, teaching Fujisaki and her friend strategies, and for the first time since he could remember, he had friends. Then Shindou left, and he felt the disappointment he had shielded himself so hard against surge through him, and he left. 

When Akari chose to pursue Mitani, it was to preserve the club and teach him that not everyone would hurt him, and those that did didn't always mean to. 

When Mitani chose to pursue Fujisaki, it was to show her that there would be someone to stand beside her, even if Shindou was gone.


	3. Changes

The men in her father's study group were nice, always complimenting how pretty she was or treating her to ice cream when they rose in dan. Soon, it became something she expected, and when Saeki rose to six dan, she demanded what was rightfully her due. Saeki had made the customary fuss, but agreed to treat her nonetheless. She'd smiled sweetly when she caught Waya's eye and latched onto Saeki's arm, demanding he call Ashiwara and invite him, too. Saeki's treat, of course. 

When Waya rose to three dan, he pulled Shigeko aside and told her he wasn't taking her out for ice cream. Before she could pout, he took her hand and asked if he could take her to dinner instead. He'd blushed when she pointedly asked if he was asking her on a date, but nodded and asked if it was a problem. She smiled and Waya grinned back. 

Now, when the men in her father's study group rose in dan, they would still treat her to ice cream, save Waya, who treated her every Wednesday before the group met. 

When Waya rose in dan, Shigeko would allow him to take her out on a real date.


	4. Barriers

Yongha never believed in love. When woman pulled him aside to confess, he would smile and tell them that nothing about them appealed to him, so what was there left for him to love? They would run away, tears glistening in their eyes, and he would shake his head. Love was a fairy tale that never had a happy ending. 

Yashiro had never believed himself capable of being loved. His parents disapproved of everything he did, dictating his every action and yet never being pleased. He wondered if something was wrong with him, but smiled and continued on with his daily routine, pushing the fear in the back of his mind. With time, he told himself that he didn't need love to get by; an intangible emotion was nothing to the joy he'd feel once he made his parents proud. 

Language was their first barrier when they met. To Yongha, it didn't matter if the Japanese pro could understand him; Yashiro Kiyoharu was of no consequence to him. The Korean's cocky tone irked Yashiro, and he vowed to learn enough of the language to understand the words coming from Ko Yongha's mouth. 

Yongha didn't believe in love, but pinning Yashiro to the wall and hearing the breathy cries in his ear, he thought maybe he could learn. 

Yashiro didn't believe himself capable of being loved, but with Ko ignoring the hundreds of women clamoring to be near him, only to put his arm around Yashiro and whisper in his ear, he thought maybe he could be wrong.


End file.
